Crossing Blades
by GrimGrave
Summary: This story contains mild Yaoi; dont like, dont read. "Observing me again Marth?" "I-Its n-nothing like t-that!" Marth cannot get Link out of his head to the point that he always watches the Hylian practice outside, never being able to confess. Suddenly, Link decides to have Marth spar with him. Fluff story. Rated T for very vague themes. Marth x Link.


_Disclaimer_: GrimGrave does not own the characters or Super Smash Brothers. The characters used belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto, while Super Smash Bros. belong to Nintendo and its creator Masahiro Sakurai.

**Crossing Blades**

"_To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves." _

― _Federico García Lorca_

**:::::**

He watched. From his seat on the grass at the foot of the small hill, he watched. Cerulean eyes, glued on a blur of green that dashed around the field, slashed through the air with blade in hand, executing technique after technique. A blur of green that displayed great prowess of other weapons, ranging from bow and boomerang, to bombs and strange devices that could pull things towards its user, or pull its user towards surfaces.

An amazing sight to behold. The cerulean eyes watched with amazed mirth at the wild beast in human form, clad in green garbs as was traditional. From the first moment the blue eyes had spotted the wild beast had they never left until necessary. They had absorbed the image, projecting them to the mind of fantasies were they lingered.

And that was all the person of cerulean eyes could do. Watch, stare, and glance. But never touch or smell. And to a lesser extent, taste.

All Marth could do was to watch with longing eyes as Link practiced out in the field, seeing his icy-blue eyes narrow with each motion, his chest heaving while spinning, kicking and jumping – all while letting his sword flow like an additional limb. It looked so natural.

Marth sighed. He found himself making this a habit – to come down whenever Link would practice, and just watch him starting to swing his sword – The Master Sword as Marth had learned it to be – and cut his way through invisible foes, displaying his skills in swordsmanship.

Link seemed to have grown used to, always greeting Marth with a bright smile afterwards. Just the sight of Link sweating and hearing his heavy breathing would cause the blue-haired swordsman to feel his knees tremble. It couldn't possibly get more erotic than that, not taking Marth's mind into account.

"Observing me again Marth?" Link said with a light chuckle as he walked up to the prince. "Trying to figure out countermeasures against my attacks huh?" His grin flashed bright, it was just too damn hot – Marth swore he felt his cheeks flare up in his embarrassment. Or was it excitement? Whatever it was, it was because of Link's blue eyes staring right at him, with a smile that was radiating with kindness.

"I-Its n-nothing like t-that!" Marth began. "I… j-just enjoy watching an f-fellow swordsman…" It wasn't necessary a lie. He just phrased his true meaning differently. "Your s-style is d-different from mine so…"

_´Oh Heavens above! Why do I keep stuttering?!´ _Marth thought. He shyly looked back up from the ground at Link, who merely laughed. A laughter so genuine and hearty it was almost a bliss to simply listen to it, regardless if it was at or with you.

"Relax Marth I was only pulling your leg!" Link said in-between his laughter. "I didn't mean it like that. But are you sure you are fine with just watching?"

Marth stared puzzlingly back at the blonde. "Huh? W-What do you-"

"I mean, why not spar a little? Surely that is more effective than just staring right? Come on, it will be fun!"

The blue-haired prince felt his body shake. Sparring with Link? This was a golden opportunity in itself, but just the sight of the blonde Hylian filled Marth's stomach with butterflies.

_´No! Decline the offer Marth! You know you aren't capable of focusing when he's around! Decline!´ _"…I… I would love to, L-Link…" _´No! Damn it!´_

Link didn't bother to reply; his small grin said enough. He turned back around and jogged over to the middle of the field, his sword and shield unsheathed as if to beckon the prince over. He narrowed his eyes till they were like thin lines of ice, but his grin remained on his lips; warm, confident, and sexy.

Marth remained rooted at first. He had managed to get up on his two feet but that was it. Link staring at him in the distance, beaming with appeal as the evening sun shined down at him. The sky was faintly scarlet, and only the wind made noise across the green field.

He couldn't back away now. At worst, he would embarrass himself, but in Marth's mind it was a small price to pay. He would be close to Link, have him focused on Marth and Marth alone. Chasing him in order to get close.

It was a weak substitute. But it would suffice.

With an unsheathed sword, Marth calmly took a step forward. Link raised his shield. Another step forward. And then he ran, as fast as he could with the wind itself behind his back, and the loud sound of blade against blade rang across the field like a bird's clear cry.

Green cape and blue mantle flailed with the wind as the two swordsmen ran and jump across the field, their swords clashing wildly. Each attack was either blocked, parried or missed entirely as their nimble bodies danced. Marth bit down on the insides of his cheeks in order to stay focused, but the more he paid attention to Link, the more he felt himself losing.

And then it happened. As Marth forced himself to lunge towards Link, the Hylian raised his shield high to block the incoming sword. The second after Marth's blade clashed against the sturdy shield, Link swung back until his blade was just a few inches away from the prince's throat. They kept still for a few seconds until Link laughed again, sheathing his weapon.

"Very impressive Marth." He said with a smile. "You give me a run for my money that much is clear. Would it be alright if we kept having these sessions? You know just you and me?"

Their breaths were heavy; their hearts were beating at a high rate as the adrenaline slowly vanished from their veins. Marth looked back at Link, into his equally icy-blue eyes; the same eyes he wished to only stare at him.

"I... I would love that, Link." The prince said. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Come, let's get back to the dorms." Link gave him another smile, nodding towards the main building before starting to walk. Marth quickly followed suit, after spending a few seconds to admire the fit backside.

"Well?" Link began as they walked. "Isn't that much better than simply watching?"

Marth let out a light chuckle. "Y-Yes… It was. I guess I should've asked you a lot sooner…"

"It's alright." Link smiled at the azure-haired swordsman. "I'm always willing to be of assistance. You just let me know and I'll be there."

"You'll be there?" Marth asked. He managed to show a small smile. "No matter what?"

"Of course!" Link exclaimed, his left arm wrapping itself around to Marth's right shoulder pulling the prince into Link as they walked. "And why wouldn't I? That's what friends are for!"

His smile beamed again. It was dazzling, comforting, just like the arm on Marth's shoulder. The azure-haired prince let out a light chuckle, placing his right arm on Link's left shoulder in return. That's right; Link was his friend. He would be there for him.

It would hurt, but Marth decided against to confess to his friend. At least for now. At the moment, he was happy enough to simply walk back by his side.

* * *

First time writing yaoi, though its just fluff.

I would love me some reviews - was it good? Bad? Should I write more?

Many thanks in advance!

- GrimGrave


End file.
